


Many Things Dreamt

by amosanguis



Category: Green Street Hooligans | Hooligans (2005)
Genre: 2nd POV - Matt, Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You dream of so many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Things Dreamt

-z-

 

You dream of so many things.

You dream of cars and girls and Pete.

The dreams of Pete are the best. Mostly because in them he's alive and vibrant and ready to fight.

You see him with a pint in one hand and he's telling a story with a smile on his face and this twinkle in his eyes that lets you know it's gonna be a funny one.

 

-x-

 

You dream of so many things.

You dream of blood and violence and Pete.

The dreams of Pete are the worst. Mostly because in them he's dead and cold and not answering while you scream his name.

You see him lying on the ground and he's not moving and there's blood everywhere because his skull was bashed in by someone who should've forgotten, who should’ve been able to forgive.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
